Brown Suede Vest
by 13luckystars
Summary: Sterek. Stiles is used to having weird daydreams in class, especially weird daydreams about his extremely hot boyfriend Derek Hale.


Stiles Stilinski was no stranger to daydreaming during class. Sure he knew that his studies were important, his dad had made sure he knew that one, but sometimes what he was supposed to be learning in class just wasn't as interesting as what he could think up. Of course, now the majority of what he daydreamed of included his boyfriend, so anytime Stiles felt that he could get away with daydreaming, he did. It was after all, the only way he would be "with" Derek during the seven hours he was at school.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you care to explain to the class what you seem to think is more important to think about?" Stiles' first hour teacher asked him from the front of the room.

Stiles knew he should say no. That two letter word would come so easy and it would keep him out of so much trouble. Unfortunately for Stiles, he didn't seem to have any kind of filter between his brain and his mouth, so that two letter word was a little harder for him to say in this situation.

"My boyfriend is much more important to think about."

Stiles' mouth hung open, him having realized what he had just said, and his teacher looked back at him with the same expression.

"Care to elaborate how?"

"Well," Stiles started, feeling a bit more nervous than before, "My boyfriend is quite a bit hotter than everyone in the room," Stiles heard Scott chuckle from beside him, he guessed that was the bad part of Scott knowing who his boyfriend was. "He doesn't make me learn this boring stuff, except for the one time he felt that it was his responsibility to help me study. That ended up fun though."

"Stilinski," his teacher said, putting an end to Stiles' rambling, "Either you stop rambling or you go to the principal's office."

Stiles gave his teacher a salute. "I'll stop talking."

"I mean now Stilinski."

Stiles took that as a 'go ahead, go back to your daydreaming'. He had already read the chapter the class was discussing, so it wasn't like he was behind. I'll just have to work on my 'I'm actually paying attention' face, he though, hoping that he would be able to jump right back into the daydream he had been having.

Stiles stared up at the front of the room, focusing on nothing and droning out the sounds of his teacher and classmates. Sure enough, moments after the teacher supposedly ruined Stiles' daydream, Stiles pictured the same place in his mind.

Even sitting in the classroom with the loud, smelly teenagers, Stiles could practically smell the green grass and feel it under his bare feet. Even though Stiles didn't understand why he was barefoot in the daydream, he went with it and ended up involuntarily moving his toes like he was standing in the grass. The sounds of his daydream were as far from what he could actually hear as he could get. He could hear birds chirping in the trees that only he could see, he could hear the leaves on said trees rustle against one another from the light breeze, and he could just barely hear someone else's footsteps. Of course he knew who this someone was, he knew the walking was lighter and more careful than anyone else's would be, and he could smell the aroma that only he would recognize.

Stiles turned around in the daydream, staying perfectly still in the real world, before the other person could successfully sneak up on him. He knew that had this happened in real like, the other would have been able to sneak up; it was just a fact of life.

"Derek," Stiles said to the older make in the dream, covering his mouth in real life as he felt his lips move.

Stiles looked at daydream Derek and realized how he was dressed would only ever be able to happen in one of Stiles' daydreams. Derek still wore a normal pair of jeans, and still had on a normal pair of shoes, but it was his upper body that had Stiles giddy and confused. The older male was wearing a brown suede vest with nothing under it. The 'nothing under it' part had Stiles feeling giddy, who wouldn't have been when they were looking at the almost naked torso of Derek Hale, but the vest left Stiles confused. Not only was it not a color Derek would have worn, black maybe but brown just wasn't right, but Stiles was fairly certain Derek would never wear a vest.

Daydream Derek seemed to pick up on Stiles' confusion because he pressed a finger to Stiles' lips before he could start voicing his thoughts. "Babe, just go with it," the older make said with a twinkle in his eye.

Stiles knew better than to disagree with Derek, even if it wasn't real.

When Derek began walking away from Stiles, the younger male's unvoiced confusion grew. If Derek wanted Stiles to go with it, Stiles certainly wanted to know what 'it' was and how walking away added to it. If Derek was trying to tell him to run or to hide, the human was going to smack the werewolf. Stiles had seen Derek play with the rest of the pack, and it looked fun when all the players had the same powers, but Stiles didn't think it would be all that fun since he couldn't run nearly as fast as the others.

Derek stopped walking away and turned back to Stiles when the pair was about thirty feet away from each other.

"Stiles, we are going to run at each other when I say go, and when we meet I'm going to catch you. Okay?"

Now that 'it' was explained, Stiles wasn't confused anymore. Okay so he was still a bit confused, what the fuck was with the vest?, but he now knew what was going on.

"Go!" Derek yelled and suddenly Stiles wasn't seeing the same view he had been. His daydream had started out in his eyes, but now he was just a bystander. He was more tuned into his classroom sounds like this, which sucked, but he was still technically daydreaming.

Stiles watched as he and Derek began running at each other. He understood now why his point of view had switched; the two he was watching were running at each other in slow motion. If he had stayed as himself in the daydream, he would have been running full speed.

The two slowly closed the gap, and Stiles felt himself smiling as he watched Derek watch him, lift him in the air, twirl him, and bring him back down to have their lips lock in a slow, passionate kiss.

Stiles was suddenly pulled from the daydream a second time when the bell signaling the end of first period rung.

"Don't forget class," his teacher said as everyone grabbed their things, "I want a thousand words for your essay tomorrow."

Stiles stopped Scott when they were down the hallway. "What's our essay even on?"

"A real life scenario, preferably one that has happened, that can compare to the last chapter."

Stiles sighed before telling his friend thanks for the homework and walking to his next class. All he really wanted to do was go home and write his daydream down so he could relive it over and over again.

At the end of the day, Stiles was extremely surprised to his that his jeep was nowhere to be seen and Derek's black Camaro was in his parking spot. With the car there, Stiles wasn't surprised to see that Derek was standing in front of his car, black sunglasses on and a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked his boyfriend when he reached where he was standing.

"Don't worry, your jeep is fine. I had Scott take it. And I'm here because I wanted to pick you up."

Stiles got in the car, throwing his backpack in the backseat. "Aw, how sweet. You know, if I told Scott what you just said, he wouldn't believe me."

The Alpha grinned. "No one that knows me would believe you babe."

With that, the two headed to Stiles' house.

"So why did you want to pick me up?"

Derek grinned. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut. I don't know why, I just wanted to be able to see you earlier than the middle of the night." Derek paused, grin still plastered to his face. "Scott told me about what happened in first hour. I had no clue that you found me hotter than everyone in that class."

A blush spread across Stiles' cheeks like wildfire. The red coloring to his boyfriend's cheeks only added to the amusement Derek was feeling from the situation.

"Are you sure that you're Derek? You're awfully cheerful."

"I can't be cheerful every once and awhile?"

"Well," Stiles said, sort of dreading putting voice to the thought that had already formed inside his mind, "Most people would probably say no, you couldn't be."

"Fine, I'll go back to sulky Derek. Is that what you want?" Derek asked Stiles, giving him one of his signature glares.

"No, no, no, no, no," Stiles leaned over the middle console of the car and leaned on Derek's shoulder. Stiles looked up at the werewolf with his best look of innocence. "I love you no matter if you're cheerful Derek of sulky Derek."

"Good to know," Derek said, stopping at a red light and pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple.

When the pair arrived at Stiles house, they found that the Sheriff was home, something that was rare but welcome.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Stiles yelled when the pair walked into the house.

Sheriff Stilinski walked up to the door, gun in one hand, and rag in the other. "Came home early, decided to clean my guns."

Both Derek and Stiles knew the real reason that the Sheriff had his guns out. As great as Stiles' dad had been about his son being gay, about the pair's relationship, and about Derek being part of the couple, he was still protecting his son. He might have acted okay with Derek's almost murder conviction, but the two knew that he was still protective. Derek was fine with that though, he was quite protective of Stiles himself.

Sheriff Stilinski asked Derek for help with dinner, he was a better cook than Stiles, and Stiles took it as a chance to write that daydream down. The Sheriff may have known about the journal, only because Stiles had stupidly left it out in the open and open to a quite embarrassing daydream, but he planned on keeping it a secret from Derek. His boyfriend didn't need anything more to tease Stiles for.

When Stiles came back down, Derek and his dad were sitting at the table talking, waiting for Stiles to come down.

"Okay," Derek said, standing up from the table, "I'm going to go wash up."

"You've got a good guy there," Sheriff Stilinski said, turning to get their food out of the over.

Stiles smiled at his dad while setting the table. "I'm really glad you think so."

Derek came back down and the three sat down to eat. If any of them had said something, they all would have agreed that their dinners together were slowly getting less awkward. The first few after Derek and Stiles had started dating, none of them had talked, they had just silently ate whatever Stiles' dad had made for dinner.

Stiles managed to convince Derek to spend the night that night, so later on after dinner, the couple lay in Stiles' bed.

"So do you daydream about me often?" Derek asked Stiles, rubbing the back of his hand against Stiles' cheek.

"Every day," Stiles replied, pushing against Derek's hand. "Do you ever daydream about me?"

"Every day, but when I'm not daydreaming about you, I'm thinking about you."

Stiles stayed silent, he knew that Derek liked it when he was quiet so he stayed quiet. Even though Stiles had way too many thoughts that he shouldn't have been able to keep to himself.

Derek began drawing random patterns on Stiles' arm. "Do you ever have daydreams that you actually want to try out?"

Stiles thought about the daydream that he had had earlier that day. Other than the fact of the brown vest, Stiles actually wouldn't mind that happening. "A few of them wouldn't be too bad if they actually happened."

When Stiles brought his hand to his mouth to hide a yawn, Derek decided it was time for the two of them to turn in.

"Goodnight Stiles," Derek said, kissing Stiles lightly on the lips.

The younger male didn't even say anything else, he was asleep before he could.

…

A few days later, Scott walked up to Stiles' locker at the end of the school day.

"Derek gave me this to give to you," he said, holding out a piece of paper.

Stiles took the paper. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Derek told me that he'd rip my throat out with his teeth if I read it."

"So you didn't read it? Smart."

Scott nodded. "Well, Allison and I are going on a date, so I'll see you later."

Stiles let his friend go and opened the slip of paper from his boyfriend. 'I'm picking you up at five, be ready.'

Stiles didn't know why the werewolf would want to pick him up at five, they almost always met after dark. Of course he didn't mind seeing Derek earlier, it would certainly mean that they would be able to spend more time together, it was just surprising.

Once again, when Stiles got him, the Sheriff was also home.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Stiles yelled.

"Your boyfriend called earlier, he said he was going to pick you up at five so dinner is on the table so you can get to your homework before you go with Derek."

"Thanks dad, so how was work today?"

Sheriff Stilinski led his son into the kitchen to eat. "Well, there really wasn't anything for me to do so I just came home early again today."

Stiles and his dad talked about the things that were going on at the police department until Stiles remembered that he did have homework and only half an hour before Derek would be around to pick him up.

"Dad, I gotta go do homework."

"Stiles, do you think you'll get anything done? Derek does tend to show up early."  
Stiles didn't think that he would get anything done, but he had to try. He had no idea when he would get home since he had no clue what Derek was picking him up to do.

Over the next half an hour, Stiles did as much of his homework as he could, even though it didn't amount of much. The problem was that he was so hyped up that he couldn't focus on just one thing. So Stiles worked on little bits of all his homework until his dad called him downstairs.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Stiles said, thinking about all the homework he didn't do as he ran downstairs.

Derek looked at him with a weird look on his face. "Do you not want to go anywhere with me?"

"No, it's not that. I just didn't end up getting as much homework done as I should have."

"Oh, would you rather reschedule and do your homework?"

Stiles smiled at Derek. "Nope, where are we going anyway?"

Derek handed Stiles a black piece of fabric. "You'll see when we get there."

Sheriff Stilinski wasn't exactly happy with the fact that Derek was going to blindfold his son, but when he saw Stiles' smile, he decided to leave it.

"Derek," Stiles whined after being in the car for about ten minutes, "Why can't you just tell me where we are going."

"Because it's a surprise."

"And you won't tell me where we are going why…?"

"Just trust me that you are going to enjoy it. We're here anyway."

Stiles went to pull the blindfold off but Derek pulled his hand away. "Just a second, I need to do one more thing."

"Okay Stiles, you can take it off now."

When Stiles took the blindfold off and stepped out of the car, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The place he was standing in was so familiar, but he knew he had never stepped foot in the place. The chirping birds, the wind rustling the tree leaves, it was all so familiar, but it was only familiar because it was just like his daydream.

"Derek, why is this-what the fuck?" Stiles began to ask Derek why it was all so familiar, when he saw his boyfriend.

There Derek was, standing in front of his car, waiting for Stiles to see him. "What do you think?"

Stiles walked up to Derek and kissed him. "You look good," he said, still thinking it was insanely weird to see Derek in a brown, suede vest.

"Then let's do this."

Derek started walking away, and Stiles stayed in his spot. He wasn't sure how the "slow motion" part was going to work out, but he figured Derek had thought of it. He was the mastermind behind the situation anyway.

"We're going to run slowly on go, okay?"

Stiles nodded, thinking that it was pretty obvious to just run slowly. Why didn't I think of that? Stiles thought.

"Go!"

Stiles waited to see how Derek was running before he started running himself. The whole time he was in motion, he was laughing. Running at his boyfriend was a lot more fun than Stiles initially thought.

When the pair reached each other, they both had smiles on their faces as Derek began spinning Stiles in the air.

"I love you," Derek said, pulling Stiles into a kiss.

"I love you too."

Derek put Stiles down on his feet. "You know," he said with a grin, putting his arm around Stiles' shoulders and leading him back to the car, "We are definitely going to have to act out your daydreams more often."


End file.
